


They don't

by MarySueAtYourService



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Lies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarySueAtYourService/pseuds/MarySueAtYourService
Summary: Hannah liked to think childhood friends stuck together.Right...But,They don't.
Relationships: Hannah England & Barbara Parker, Hannah England/Barbara Parker
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	They don't

**Author's Note:**

> as always, bad and short af.

They used to be inseperable. 

They still are.

Hannah really wants to think that that's the way it is. They stuck together, and they always will. That's how things were and she will make sure it doesn't change. Holding hands, hugs, clinging onto another by fear, it was natural by now. This was something, akin to a habit, that they'd formed over the years.

They'd always depend on each other and be there to gift a shoulder to cry on, always. They'd share their thoughts, dreams, future, plans, always. They'd never be apart. She promised. Barbara promised. And Hannah could simply just return the gesture.

But that wasn't exactly the case, now was it?

Things never stay the same. She wish they would. Maybe this situation would be a whole lot easier if they did. Maybe she'd have a chance. Maybe they, no, she, would find a way to keep everything together.

Only she wouldn't.

A lie and another lie. That's all that spews from her mouth nowadays. Daily routines but forgotten and now inexistent. This is all her fault, isn't it? She was the one who thought it'd be okay.

Except Barbara was the one who broke their promise.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 2 AM .
> 
> i blame insomnia.
> 
> (and also my craving for angst)


End file.
